


Fragile Minds

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hugging, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Let my bois hug Rooster Teeth you cowards, Oscar Pine Needs a Hug, Ozdad for the win, Ozpin Needs a hug, Ozpin is the best dad, Salem is a bitch, Tears, dream hugs, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad, she's hurts our bois, this entire story takes place in the mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In which Salem somehow, in someway manages to get a piece of her blood onto Oscar, seeping into his skin like tar. And from there inside Oscar's mind, the nightmares and hallucinations begin for him and Ozpin as the pair both rush to find each other before they are lost forever in Salem sadistic vengeance.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a story I have been working on for the past couple of weeks, and it was an idea that I got from watching an episode of The Flash on the CW with a villain called Bloodwork.
> 
> This is a random story and I apologize if it isn't any good, but I spent so long writing this, that I'm gonna post it even if it's bad

It happened on a mission, with Ironwood now knowing that Ozpin was indeed back and also having the knowledge of Jinn and everything else that happened before they arrived in Atlas, James finally allowed Oscar to join his friends on missions, now believing that if Oscar was in a too big of bind, that Oz would help him. And while that was true, they both had an agreement when it came to swapping in and out. Ozpin told Oscar that he would only do so, if he _truly_ needed help. If Oscar either asked for it or is Ozpin's own anxiety for Oscar's well being made him switch on the spot, but for the most part, Oz simply stated he would let Oscar take the reins from here on out.

Everything had been fine, in fact they were just getting ready to head back to Atlas, when there was suddenly an ambush of Grimm. Several different Grimm ranging from Ursas to Beowolves to Nevermores, they all just appeared, as if out of thin air. But there was one Grimm that was different then the rest, it was smaller then the rest of the Grimm, it was like the size of a regular wolf but _something_ about the way it moved, the way it _sounded_ , how its limbs would twist and _break_ , set off so many red flags. And what was even stranger is that unlike the rest of the Grimm, it was the only one who seemed to be producing a this liquid.

Thick, black droplets of what looked like tar fell from it's form and stained the ground it walked on.

And no matter how many other Grimm he and his friends took down, Oscar found that he would _always_ gaze right back at the creature, as if he was being mentally drawn to it. Apparently, Oz felt that same pull as well because the old wizard felt cautious but also curious. _"Be on guard, Oscar. This one appears to be..."_ Oz paused for a moment when they both noticed the Grimm was staring in Oscar's direction, it seems that it was drawn to them too. _"...different from the rest."_

Oscar also noticed that when the others tried to fight it, it would simply slam them away, as if it didn't want to be _bothered_ by them, that they were simply an annoyance to them, it's red eyes never leaving Oscar's. And when they finally did clashed, Oscar was taken aback by how _strong_ the Grimm was despite it's size. Muscle memory kicked in for Oscar and he knew he had to go on the defensive.

 _"Breathe."_ Ozpin instructed softly, as to not distract Oscar, _"Focus of the fight. But remember to know your surroundings."_

But then as he was gaining the upper hand, suddenly the tables turned and now the Grimm was somehow stronger then before, having managed to knock him off balance just _enough_ that he didn't have time to react and now had Oscar was pinned to the ground, there trapped with no way out as the Grimm furiously snapped at him.

It hissed, growled, and did everything it took to reach him, trying so hard to sink its teeth anywhere it could find as it's claws pushed down and dug into his arm. Oscar had barely managed to keep it at bay with _The Long Memory_ until those droplets from before started to drip down it's body once again, falling like a poison on the cement, smoking upon contact and as much as Oscar _struggled_ , he could do _nothing_ as one single drop touched his bare skin and it felt like **_agony_**.

It felt like someone had poured _acid_ on his face, as he felt it seep into his skin, but the pain didn't stop there, through blurry vision, Oscar watched his skin slowly turning black. He cried out in pain as his fight or flight instincts kicked in and he blindly slammed his feet into the Grimm, sending it flying off him.

Then he lay there on the ground he lay there, all his strength gone, feeling like his entire body was being burned from the inside out. Spots blackened his vision, the last thing he heard was Ozpin mimicking his screams of pain.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was in a place he didn't recognize. Everywhere he turned was covered in a deep dark blackness, he couldn't see anything and what was worse, what made fear spike in his heart was that not only were his friends no where to be seen, but also couldn't feel Oz anymore, and that's what scared him, because he's always been able to sense the old wizard. Even when Ozpin had locked himself away, Oscar could still feel him there, he just couldn't hear him anymore, but this was different, now where ever he was, Oscar could no longer hear _nor_ feel Ozpin.

"Hello?" He called out, his voice echoing a crossed the vast void he found himself trapped in. "Oz!?"

But there was no answer.

A pit grew in his stomach, it was the same feeling he got during the weeks Ozpin went silent. Those days had been bad enough but this? Being all alone in this big black abyss of darkness, with nothing but his own loud thoughts, that was even worse. Because while he never said it out loud, his worst fear was being left behind, being abandoned, and this place just screamed isolation.

His anxiety spiked the longer he stood there, so he decided to move, one foot in front of the other, he blindly walked along the pitch black cavern he found himself in, maybe if he was lucky he'd find Oz or maybe his friends. Soon though after a few minutes of walking, he began to hear whispers; faint, hushed whispers that echoed a crossed the abyss he was trapped in. They started off slow, and soft but then quickly grew louder and louder and then all at once they stopped, like something had cut through them. A bright light suddenly shine out of no where, having been surrounded by darkness this entire time, seeing light so abruptly hurt and he had to squint to see what was in front of him.

There he saw his friends, they were all smiling at him, Ruby's smile seemed to shine the brightest, and he felt a sense of relief wash over him. Suddenly the fear of loneliness was no longer there, because they were here now, they were here for him and he smiled along side them. But then that smile turned to dread when he watched them all turn away from him and walked away. 

He felt ice form in his veins as he watched them go, a desperate crying " _Wait!_ " was torn from his lungs, reaching a hand out as he attempted to follow them but no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't catch up to them.

Then they were gone as quickly as they had come and he was alone again.

His parents flashed in his head and he felt that same feeling of abandonment, no matter what he did, he always felt so alone, he always felt like no one wanted him around, that he didn't belong. And this was living proof of that, his friends were right there and they left him without so much as a glance back, even Ruby had kept her back towards him, as they all seemed to be laughing at his expense.

His heart ached, tears welled in his eyes and he sank to his knees, a feeling of helplessness consumed him. He could help the sound that bubbled up his throat, couldn't help the way it tore itself out of his mouth, it was raw and painful but it happened against his will

He screamed

> " **So this is Ozpin's latest incarnated?** "

A new voice, as clear as day echoed around him and he sank into despair, feeling like a thousands pound weight was dropped onto his shoulders.

> " **An emotional, helpless child?** "

The voice seemed to grow louder and louder, with each shallow breathe he took the weight increased and she seemed to revel in it, seemed to enjoy how lost he felt, how much pain he was in from being left behind.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe, his lungs felt like they filled with air but also deprived of it at the same time. _Please, stop—_ He silently begged, _Please..._ He needed help, Oscar knew he needed help desperately, because he couldn't do this on his own, he didn't want to do this on his own, he had no strength to do so, no will to go on. Because what was the point when everyone left him in the end?

> " **You are not Ozma.** "

Oscar knew that, he _knew_ that.

He knew he wasn't Ozma, he knew he wasn't Ozpin, he was just Oscar, but was that really so bad? Ozma was a hero, and Ozpin was a great headmaster, they both excelled above the rest, but couldn't he just be himself? Did Oscar really have to meet their levels when he was already so far behind?

> " **No merging will ever make that possible.** "

Oscar felt like his heart was shattering, curling his arms around his legs he buried his face in his knees and sobbed. He didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to so this anymore, he just wanted it all to stop, wanted that voice to go away. Then gently, Oscar felt a tug on his wrist, at first he didn't really register the pull, but then as it happened a second time he blinked through his tears and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness once again he saw that there was a thread wrapped around his wrist.

_Where had that come from?_

It hadn't been there before. Or maybe it had, and he just never noticed? He truly didn't know but all that he did know was that it was there now and it— _confused_ Oscar. Curiously, he lightly brushed it with his fingers tips, within a second he felt a spark jolt through his body, the string slowly glowed a bright green. The green hue traveled slowly down his wrist and it was then that he realized that the thread was longer then at first glance, it seemed to go for miles as it gently left a trail of green through the darkness, it was like a pathway.

Then he felt an emotion that wasn't his own, scratch the he felt multiple emotions that weren't his own.

_Panic_

_Desperation_

_Guilt_

And within a second he knew that these emotions belonged to Ozpin, he was here someone in this prison just like he was and that this must have been the connection the old wizard spoke often of, during their training sessions. Immediate tears started flowing down his cheeks, because if Oz was here then that means there was hope, _hope_ of getting out of here, if Oz was here that means he wasn't alone, hadn't been alone at all. Frantically, he reached out with both hands and grasped the tiny string in his fingers, as if that small thread were his only life line in the world and at this point it probably was. He clung to his close to his chest and took a moment to let out a small laugh that sounded more of a cry.

Slowly, he stood up and followed the thread. And the longer he walked the more he realized that the string had now seemed to be glowing a bright orange along with the green. And Oscar knew, he just knew that Ozpin was close, he could _feel_ it. "Oz!" He called out his voice held so many emotions that his voice cracked at the end.

Then he waited

And waited

Until eventually—

" _Oscar_!"

Hearing another voice besides Salem's and more so the fact that it was Oz's made another cry escape his lips. "OZ!" He said louder, laughing wetly, as he continued to follow the string, And then finally, _finally_ after what felt like a thousand years, Oscar began to see a silhouette of a person through the darkness. Then he started to feel those emotions again but this time they were mixed with his own.

Then the thread glowed in brightly, a hue of green and orange, it seemed to light up the small space and suddenly the silhouette wasn't a shadow anymore, it really was Ozpin, the old man's white hair seemed to glow in the light of the string.

The moment they laid eyes on the other it was like time froze, it was as if neither could really fathom that the other was there.

"Oz?"

"Oscar?"

They both let out a little laugh in unison, and Oscar felt a relief wrap around his heart. His emotions were now on overdrive, he couldn't comprehend anything else but the fact that he _wasn't_ alone anymore and that Oz was here with him, therefore everything would be okay. Tears swelled in his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks, voice cracking, he found himself babbling, "I–I was all _alone_ , and I didn't... I—!"

"Oscar." Ozpin's gentle voice made him freeze, looking up through blurred vision, Oscar saw Oz kneel down to his level and open his arms out, it was an invitation to offer some comfort that they both needed. Oscar wasted no time, breaking into a run, he practically dove in Oz's arms, there in the darkness, and there is when Oscar truly broke down.

He clung to Oz's coat, his arms tightened around the old wizards waist and refused to let go, his heart feeling so full and yet painfully empty all at once, breathe hitching in his throat Oscar let out a muffled sob as his body trembled. Ozpin held him tighter and it seemed that Oscar's emotions and fear transferred themselves to Ozpin because now it Oz who was trembling, now it was Ozpin who was clinging to him close to his chest, one hand wrapped around the boy's back and the other in Oscar's hair.

"Are you hurt?" Oz asked his voice genuinely concerned, "Are you alright?"

Oscar shook his head, "No, I was _alone_ and everyone left me... I _saw_ them! They just left, like my parents—! And I _couldn't_ sense you and I'm so useless!"

"Shh..." Oz soothed, holding him closer. "Oscar, I need you to listen to me," Ozpin pulled away just enough to look Oscar in the eyes, "What you saw, what you heard, none of that happened, this is all happening in the mind. It's _not_ real."

"But—" Oscar sniffed, tears still flowing down his cheeks, "The voice—"

Oz shook his head and gently wiped away his tears tracks with his thumbs, "That was Salem."

"Salem?"

" _Yes_ , all this is happening in the mind and whatever she told you, Oscar. She's wrong."

Oscar remembered the whispers from before, "But she—"

" _No_." Ozpin interrupted, his voice firm but gentle at the same time, as he brought Oscar in for another embrace, "She's _wrong_ ," Throat tight, emotions on overdrive, Oscar could simply nod his head once, and still clinging to Ozpin.

"Okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh boy, here we go, Ozpin's chapter. This one I had a problem with, I was equal parts loving this part and getting tired of it at the same time. I loved it because I love my boi Oz and I love writing for him because I make him the most affectionate and loving dad as much as possible, but I had such a problem because I just couldn't stop writing. I just was never able to find a place to stop and that cause me to have to rethink a lot of things. But thankfully I was able to finally get to an acceptable ending.
> 
> A much more longer chapter then Oscar's but like I said I couldn't stop,

Ozpin knew there was something wrong the moment Oscar lost consciousness. 

The Grimm his boy had fought just screamed different, it secreted liquid that was unnatural as if this Grimm took a drip in a tar pit before ambushing them all with it's other 'friends'. But then the Grimm had the boy pined to the ground and Oz had to fight the urge to take control and save his boy but remembered their agreement, his agreement to Oscar and Oz had to steady himself, steel his urge to take control, and trust that Oscar could handle himself.

But his faith shattered completely when he watched one single drop of that black liquid fall onto Oscar's body and within a second they both were screaming in pain.

It made absolutely no sense, seeing as Ozpin didn't have a body, the only time he could feel physical pain is when he took control of Oscar's body. And yet here he was feeling like everything had been _lite_ ablaze inside a body he did not have, like acid was pour down his body from head to toe, but then as Oscar lost consciousness Ozpin found himself... _not_ in the usual place he went too when the boy would drift off, now instead of light, the boy's head seemed to be filled with darkness. 

This place was pitch black, not only was it devoid of all light, but the aura around it felt eerie, ominous and it also felt so familiar. He felt his chest tighten, reaching up he clinched at the fabric of his non existent clothing, darkness around him, and the feeling he got from being here, he knew from past experiences what this was, more so _whom_ this was.

And this, by all accounts, wasn't good.

Once he figured that out, it took him no time at all to realize that he, no longer could feel Oscar.

His veins froze over, his heart ceased beating.

_No_

_Oh no, not again_

The last time he couldn't feel their bond, Oscar had almost disappeared. Reaching out, he tried to feel for that connection. 

"Oscar?" He called out trying to keep his voice level and calm despite how distressed he was. It was difficult to navigate through the darkness but Ozpin was able to manage with his hand outstretched he carefully walked through the abyss.

"Oscar!"

> " **Oh Ozma.** "

His eyes widened, he choked on the suddenness of the voice. For he hasn't heard that voice in years, in so many years. But yet here he was, hearing that voice again. A voice that he... that _Ozma_ had once loved so dearly, that still loved so dearly despite all the bad she has done, and all that she will do.

"Salem..."

> " **Look how far you've fallen.** "  
>   
> 

Salem's echoed around him, and Ozpin heard the sheer delight in her voice, she was enjoying this.

"Why are you here? _How_ are you here?"

When he received no reply, Ozpin kept walking. Soon though, Oz began to hear voices yet again, they were faint but seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing second, then abruptly, he heard a frantic familiar voice shout,

" _Wait!_ "

That was Oscar, that desperate plea seemed to be coming from every direction, "Oscar!?" Then a heartbeat later he heard a deep, bellowing scream come from the boy. It was so raw and sounded so unbelieving painful that Ozpin broke into a run in the direction where it sounded the closest. 

" _Oscar!_ "

He cared about nothing else but finding Oscar.

Then Salem's voice was suddenly back again, only this time, she was no longer talking to him.

> " **So this is Ozma’s latest incarnated?** "

_No_

_Oh gods,_ she wasn't talking to him, not she was talking to Oscar. Oscar was in more danger then he previously thought. "Salem! Leave him alone!" He called out angrily, attacking and torturing him was one thing, but Oscar? No, he wasn't ready yet, he wasn't ready for how powerful she was, at least not by himself he wasn't. The thought of Salem alone with Oscar, even if it was just her voice, filled Oz with such a deep amount of dread.

He was scared,

So very scared for Oscar.

> " **An emotional, helpless child?** "

A deep breathing echoed around him and he recognized it as Oscar's, the boy sounded like he was having an anxiety attack and gods if that didn't make Ozpin move that much faster, because he was always there to calm Oscar out of a panic attack, always there to comfort him and support him, even during the weeks he locked himself away deep inside the boy's head, he had still been there. "Oscar! Don't listen! _Please_ don't listen to her!" Oz called out desperately, running blindly, hoping beyond hope that he would find Oscar in time before she broke his boy completely.

> " **You are not Ozma.** "

His finger nails dug into his palms, as he angrily stomped his foot on the ground. "Dammit, Salem! We never wanted him to be!" 

Because it was true, while each host were apart of each other. They still were different and Ozma never wanted them, _any of them_ to be like him because they had their own lives to live, and he never wanted to take that away from them if he could help it, and with each rebirth they all made sure to have the same thoughts.

He remembered when it had happened to him, at the age of 25 years, the voice in his head; Orion told him that while they all shared Ozma's Destiny, that didn't mean they were him, because they weren't.

He was Ozpin, _not_ Ozma, just had his memories, his feelings, _all_ their feelings, but that was it.

And Oscar— Oscar was the same as the rest of them. Oscar wasn't Ozma, and he didn't have to be, could choose not to be if he so wished, Oscar was just a young farmhand who had dreams of being more then what he had been for most of his life.

And while Oz had strived for Oscar to do his best, that had only been for the boy's well being, because he knew if Oscar didn’t, then he wouldn’t survive the journey ahead.

He wanted Oscar to achieve his own greatness, not live in the shadow of Ozma and the rest of the lives they as hosts have lived through the years, some in multitude amounts of pain. He didn't want that for Oscar even though he knew that it was inevitable given their situation.

Yes, Oscar wasn't Ozma, and there was _nothing_ wrong with that.

But it became very apparent that Oscar _didn't_ know that, that he obviously thought such things, or why else would Salem have addressed them? Ozpin had to _move_ , the longer that Oscar was alone with those thoughts the deeper he'd sink into Salem's darkness.

"Oscar!"

As he blindly searched for his boy, Oz took notice on the fact that there were now other voices, surrounding him other then Salem's mocking tone. 

Voices of _Leo, Glynda, Qrow_ and _James_.

Of Team Rwby and the anger they had shown him upon learning of the past he kept so secret. He remembered their anger, remembered Qrow punching him into a tree and Jaune slamming Oscar into a nearby wall.

> " **Meeting you was the worst luck of my life!** "
> 
> " **How much longer can we even trust him!?** "

Everything he's ever done, as Ozpin, and from the memories of Ozma flooded back, came into focus as images appeared, seemingly adding salt to the festering wound that never healed. Having everything shoved back in his face left him in even worse state then Jinn had done so, because this wasn't some Relic telling his story, showing his mistakes, and completely reveling in it. Because knowing who Salem had been and more so who she had been to Ozma, made this so much worse.

Because his biggest fear was brought to light, he was alone with no friends.

" _Please_! Stop!" Ozpin felt like his heart was bleeding from the amount of crushing pain it was in, and for the first time in a while he felt like cursing the Gods, cursing Ozma who put them all in this twisted destined fate because he had to say _yes_ , to Orion who convinced him and was there for him almost as much as he was with Oscar. 

" _Stop_!"

Because as much as he accepted this fate, that doesn't mean he was okay with it, that it didn't make it hurt any less, because it didn't. Tears formed in his eyes and he crashed to his knees on the ground from the weight of his guilt.

Then as the darkness started to take him, he felt something on his arm, something that wasn't there before. It seemed to tighten around his wrist the longer he let those negative thoughts consume him. Reaching out, Oz gently brushed his fingers along the object and with a shock of realization, noticed it was a connection, his connection to Oscar, the very one he had been looking for before but could never find.

And here it was, it was like a jolt to his system, and he realized why he was here, he had to find Oscar, save his boy from Salem before he was too late, because the thought of losing Oscar to Salem evaporated any and all negative thoughts he once had towards himself. He didn't matter, but Oscar, Oscar _did_ matter. Because Ozpin cared, he cared so much that sometimes it was scary but he guessed that is a common thing for parents.

Desperately, Oz grabbed the string softly in his fingertips and it began glowing a soft orange in hue. Then he felt emotions that weren't his own.

_Agony_

_Doubt_

_Depression_

It took him no time at all to realize those emotions belonged to Oscar.

He also knew that it had a limited amount to find him before, standing, Oz headed in the direction the thread was leading him. He hasn't remembered running so fast in his life, if he had blood to lump through his veins, then his pulse would be moving faster then normal, while his heart pound in his ears.

And despite not having neither, he still felt them. Because the fear he had for Oscar; his genuine concern for his boy to be lost forever, was enough to get those old phantom feelings to stir up again.

As he moved alongside the string, he noticed that further ahead, that there was a green hue to the tint of the thread, "Oz!"

The voice was faint and barely there but regardless, it was Oscar.

" _Oscar_!" He called out for what felt like the hundredth time, moving faster gripping the string between his fingertips to keep him steady as he listened.

"OZ!"

Then the thread glowed in brightly, a hue of green and orange, it seemed to light up the small space and suddenly the silhouette wasn't a shadow anymore, it really was Oscar. The boy's brown hair shined a deep warm color in the reflection of the lights casting off from the connection they shared. The second Oz's eyes laid on the boy's face, everything seemed to just freeze because there was Oscar.

"Oz?"

"Oscar?"

They both let out a little laugh at the same time, and Ozpin felt a relief wash over him. He hadn't been too late, he was safe, Salem hadn't gotten to him. _Thank goodness._ He thought silently, _Thank goodness he's safe._ He hardly had time to comprehend what he was feeling when he watched Oscar promptly burst into tears. As emotions that Oscar was feeling, of relief and loneliness flooded Ozpin. He listened to Oscar's voice crack, watched the tears flow down those freckled cheeks and suddenly the boy look so much younger then his actual age. "I–I was all _alone_ , and I didn't... I—!"

The sight broke his heart.

"Oscar." There was no hesitation as he knelt down to Oscar level and held out his arms in invitation. Because right now, this is what they both needed, he needed to protect Oscar, not only did he need to know that Oscar was alright where else was better then in his arms, and Oscar needed the reassurance that Ozpin was there, that he wasn't alone. 

He felt himself smile when he watched Oscar slammed into his front, almost knocking him down.

There Oz's heart broke a second time when he witnessed Oscar break down. The boy's breathe hitched in his throat as he let out a muffled sob, his body trembling in Ozpin's arms. Oz closed his eyes and held Oscar tighter to his chest. It was there kneeling here in this dark abyss did Ozpin's own fear consumed him, all the negative feelings he had from before.

With one hand wrapping around Oscar's waist and the other going through those brown curls, Ozpin just held his boy. Gently, he asked if Oscar was alright, because getting hurt in the mind was different then any physical injury. The mind was more fragile, more prone to breaking if pushed too hard and more easily permanent if the damage was too severe. That's what Oz always feared, because while Oscar has improved _physically_ , _mentally_ however is where the boy lacked and strengthening the mind is more difficult then strengthening the body.

His heart broke even more when Oscar started sobbing into his shoulder, clinging to him like his life depended on it and told him what he had seen, what she tortured him with; his fear of being alone, how weak he truly was. But Ozpin simply held him closer, gently shushing the teen and denied all that Salem claimed, pulling back enough to look into those greenish brown eyes and _deny it all_ because Oscar was anything but weak and just because Oscar wasn't Ozma didn't mean he was useless.

 _Please,_ He thought gently, _Please believe me..._ Because the more negative thoughts that crossed their mind, the more power Salem had over them

"But..." Oscar sniffed and _dammit_ , Ozpin had tears in his own eyes now too because Oscar sounded so unsure of himself, so young and scared, and it hurt knowing that the reason for that was half his fault. "The voice..." Oz shook his head firmly, with the pads of his thumbs, he wiped away the tears still falling down Oscar's cheeks,

"That was Salem."

Ozpin watched as Oscar's expression went from scared and pained to disbelief and confused. "Salem?" His voice sounding stronger then it did before, less scared.

Oz smiled at that, nodding his head relief filled him that Oscar was finally understanding, finally calming down. " _Yes_ , all this is happening in the mind and whatever she told you, Oscar. She's wrong." But his heart ceased yet again when once again Oscar's expression turned doubtful, turned scared yet again within seconds.

_No, no please..._

"But she..."

" _No_." Ozpin interrupted, his voice firm but gentle at the same time, as he brought Oscar in for another embrace, "She's _wrong_ ,"

 _It's okay, I'm here,_ He thought desperately clinging to Oscar for fear the darkness would swallow him whole if he kept up that way of thinking.

It took a few minutes, Oscar's emotions storming around inside that already fragile head of his, as the abyss that Salem had created to torment them loomed all around them, but eventually, the boy simply nodded,

"Okay."

Ozpin let out a sigh of relief, holding it close to his chest, because right now that's all they had, hope and relief. They had to take what they could get, otherwise they'd never be able to wake up from this nightmare.

And they would wake up, both of them.

For now though they sat, still holding each other as Oz gently prompted Oscar to rest. "But I'm already resting, Oz." Oscar argued through closed eyelids his entire frame betraying just how exhausted he actually was.

Ozpin smiled fondly, running his fingers through the boy's hair. "You're _body_ is resting, but _not_ your mind. In order to properly function, both need the proper amount of rest. And in terms of our current circumstance, you haven't had a chance too."

"Hard to sleep with all this darkness—" Oscar murmured, sounding a little more awake then before. "And fear."

"I know." Ozpin slowly let out a deep breathe, while his hand patted the boy's back, "But I'm here now, I won't let her get you, Oscar. You can rest."

"Promise?"

Ozpin had to close his eyes to keep the tears from swelling. The tone in Oscar's voice sounding once again like a child, desperately needing protection, wanting it because of how scared he actually was, the fact that Oscar trusted Oz so wholeheartedly made Ozpin intake a sharp breath, knowing he really didn't deserve such trust. Emotions running high, heart filled with a protectiveness he hadn't felt since he saw Ostin's memories of his two children, Ozpin nodded. "I promise."

Then after a moment or two he listened to Oscar's breathing even out as the boy went limp in his arms. Ozpin's smile was immediate, as he adjusted his boy in his arms. And it didn't take long for the whispers to return, they like last time, started off slow and quite but soon grew faster and louder. Ice froze his veins when Ozpin could make out exactly what the voice, what Salem was saying; what she wanted above all else.

She wanted _Oscar_.

More so she wanted Oscar dead, she wanted to trap Ozpin into an impenetrable wall where he could only watch her torture Oscar. Because she knew now just how much the boy meant to him and she was going to use that to her advantage. And only after Oscar is left destroyed on the ground, only after Ozpin is broken from madness, would she finally end both of them. And seeing as Oscar had never learned all he needed to know from Ozpin's teaching and guidance, he wouldn't become the best he could be, therefore Oscar wouldn't years later become someone else's guiding hand to them, as Ozpin was for him and as Orion had been for Oz so long ago.

So that just left Oz, simply to reincarnate into another likeminded soul, like he always has, but none would be the same as Oscar.

Frantically, he pulled Oscar closer to his chest, practically crushing the boy in his arms, as furious tears burned his eyes, he glared at the darkness ahead of him, glared at Salem. " _No_!" He spat out venomously, "I _won't_ let you take him!" Because he wasn't, he _refused_ to let Oscar fall even more victim to anymore of the thousands of mistakes Ozma and Salem have made over the centuries, because they angered the Gods, he wasn't going to let Oscar suffer more then he was likely going to with the irreversible curse he was in.

And Ozpin couldn't describe anything else in his life that scared him more then what happened next; he watched in horror as thick, black hands suddenly grabbed Oscar, wrapping around the boy's arms and waist and proceeded to drag him down into the unless cavern of darkness, in that moment it felt like all the breathe was drained out of him, even though he ceased breathing a long time ago.

" _No_!" He shouted as he desperately clung to, trying with all his strength to pull Oscar away from tendrils that had the kid snared in their trap. "Salem! Please! He's just a _boy_ , he has _nothing_ to do with this! This is between us! You, me and Ozma! _Us_ , leave him alone!" The whispers stopped for a moment and only for a single moment, and Salem's voice came through, and it sent ice through his non existent veins.

> " **Another child who's blood is on you're hands, Ozma.** "

And with a forceful yank Ozpin's grip on Oscar was broken, sending him flying backwards and he watched in horror as Oscar sank, into that tar like blackness.

" _OSCAR!_ " Running through the murky liquid, Ozpin tightly wrapped his arms around his boy and held on, even when those same tentacles encased around himself, even when he felt himself being dragging along too, down into that deep dark point of no return, Oz still held on to Oscar. 

If they were going to go, then they would go _together_.

Tears swelled in his eyes and cascaded down, a sad broken smile graced his lips as he looked down at that peaceful look, face that had become so dear to him, "I love you."

And he did; he really, _really_ did.

Oscar became so much more then a host, he became so much more then just someone he was simply sharing a soul and body with, he became someone he genuinely loved.

While each reincarnation had a friendship with their previous holder. The one who passed on and would guide the other they would most always form a friendship. Hell, even Oz himself formed a strong friendship with Orion before he the voice completely faded after Ozpin's own death at the hands of Cinder. But this was different, from the moment Oz awoken within Oscar's mind he knew this would be different then his own experience.

And he was right, for he simply didn't just see Oscar as just a friend, or a comrade. Perhaps it was because he never had children of his own, —despite him always wanting too but knew he never could with the task he had been burdened with— or perhaps it was because Oscar never had the parental figures he so desperately wanted as a child and Oz just fit that role so instantly... but in every way, he viewed Oscar as simply that; _his_ child.

His child that he _loved_ with ever single fiber of what remained of his existence as any parent does.

" _I love you,_ " He repeated, the words never been more true. And together, refusing to let go of _his_ boy, as they sank down deeper below to the abyss, Ozpin waited for the inevitable even when black filled his vision. The last thing he saw was a blinding flash of light erupting from no where and disintegrated any and all of Salem's darkness. With final shriek he felt her presence disappear and suddenly they were somewhere completely different.

There were vast mountains in the distance, arcs upon arcs of fields, a forest yards away it's trees blowing in the wind that gently brushed past him.

He recognized this place almost immediately, how could he forget?

This was where he and Oscar first met, the days where Oz would spend trying to get Oscar to leave home, and where Oscar would refuse left and right, where eventually after Oz stopped asking and started to get to know the boy is where they truly started to form a connection, and where Oscar while hesitant confused accepted it at his own terms, and then eventually Oscar did leave home, albeit sadly, knowing how big of a step this as to take so suddenly.

Soon though, the reality that they were safe washed over him and tears of relief flowed without shame down his cheeks, somehow, through some miracle they had escaped Salem's grasp.

Then a small groan caught his attention, looking down Oz saw that Oscar was now awake, his bright forest green eyes looking very confused but otherwise unharmed. "Oz?"

"Are you well rested?" Ozpin inquired trying to keep his emotions in check even though he was ready to burst at the seams from all he felt.

Oscar blinked, his expression still baffled, "Uh... Yeah, it’s just—"

Ozpin tightened his hold on the boy and smiled, "Take your time,"

Oscar laid his head against Oz's shoulder and looked equal parts disoriented, content and embarrassed. "We're... safe?"

Oz nodded, the fondness in his chest grew. "Yes, we're safe."

"But how?"

Ozpin wondered that as well, he remembered holding Oscar and being consumed by Salem's darkness when a light suddenly appeared and evaporated every dark corner, the only time he ever saw that piercing silvery white light is— Ozpin blinked and chuckled

_Of course... Miss Rose_

Somehow she had found a way to use her silver eyes to purge the corruption cause by Salem from Oscar's mind. "I believe Miss Rose had something to do with that."

A light blush formed on Oscar's cheek and Ozpin smiled at the boy's obvious crush on the girl. "Ruby... saved us?"

"It would appear so,"

"O-Oh okay... that’s good..." Oscar paused mid sentence, obviously having another question to ask but too hesitant to do so but Ozpin simply carded his fingers through those curls and soothed his worries.

"Yes?"

He felt Oscar grip the front of his coat, seeming to have finally found his words as he murmured, "Love you."

 _Ah, so he had heard him._ Even in a deep mental sleep, Oscar had still heard Oz's voice. A fond expression, one mixed with love filled his eyes and he cradled Oscar against him, holding him as he remember Ostin and Ozma doing with their children. "I love you too."

And he did, so much.

There they sat, for what seemed like hours holding the other, each finding such comfort and love in their shared embrace. "Now." Oz stated after minutes silent, "I believe it's time you woke up, Oscar. You've been here for far too long and are in do need of some time out in the waking world."

Oscar held on just a little tighter, and murmured, "Can't I stay here a little longer?"

Ozpin chuckled and gave his boy a reassuring squeeze, "Afraid not, too much time here without experience can be damaging on the mind. And—" He paused for a moment, reaching his mind's eyes out into the waking world. "From what it looks like on the outside, you've been unconscious for the past four days,"

He felt Oscar stiffen at that news, but otherwise stayed practically glued to Ozpin, and the former headmaster merely smiled "I'm fond of the fact that you want to stay, Oscar, but you really must wake up. The others are worried about you."

Oscar's shoulder sagged in defeat, and he sighed, "Okay."

Ozpin chuckled softly, the instinct to soothe Oscar's sour mood, coming almost immediately, "You can always come back, my boy. I'll always be here." Gently, he ruffled those brown curls while Oscar snickered and leaned into his touch slightly.

"Promise?" Oscar asked, just as he had done before, but this time it was more hopeful and no longer filled with dread.

Leaning forward, he place his forehead against Oscar's, and nodded. "I promise."

And together, they both opened their eyes to the light of the world they hadn't seen for so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel like I should explain that Flash episode to those who don't know what I'm talking about and are genuinely confused why I see this episode and Salem so similar; so the summary of Bloodwork is that he has the ability to control and manipulate blood, the blood that he can create is black and thick like tar, he also has the ability to infect people and give them hallucinations and by doing so he's able to see his victims thoughts and feelings.
> 
> So this story is while still loosely base on that episode because I still had Rwby on the brain my mind immediately saw parallels between Salem and Bloodwork. Bloodwork's power reminded remained me so much of the pools of Grimm and then I thought how interesting it would be if Salem somehow had that ability, and that she would immediately use it on Ozpin.
> 
> Anywoo, a penny for you're thoughts? I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback in reviews are always welcomed and appreciated and I will see you all later.

**Author's Note:**

> So after a long process of thinking and realizing just how long this oneshot actually was (over 7,000 words), I have decided to slip this up into chapters, because that's what I normally do whenever my chapter hit over the 4,000 word mark. So this part was all in Oscar's POV, the next will he in Ozpin's and I gotta say, his was my favorite one to right. 
> 
> Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


End file.
